stupendousfandomcom-20200213-history
The Father
The Father is one of the villains in The Stupendous Seven. Appearance TBA, I'm not quite sure on a lot of it, so I'll have to continue thinking about it. Personality The Father seems very much like an ordinary man on the street. He works in an office during the day, and lives alone in a small apartment. At times he can appear open and friendly, yet many subjects tend to shut him down and he becomes cold or sullen. He often speaks of his wife as if she was still with him, and many people don't even know that she is dead. Backstory =Childhood= Born Clayton James Taylor to his father, Douglas Taylor, a wealthy businessman and mother, Amanda Taylor, He grew up in London. He led a comfortable yet sheltered life there, attending a private school for boys. Both his father and mother often took long trips, leaving him at home with his grandmother. When he was 11 his grandmother took sick and then died on his 12th birthday. He suffered terribly from this, becoming cold and sullen for years, crying himself to sleep at nights. This went on for about two years until he met a girl, Olivia Hope Adams. She helped him eventually get over the loss of his grandmother. =Adult life= He married Olivia Hope Adams and they lived together in London for 5 years. He cut off nearly all links to his parents, still resentful towards them for the way he had been shoved to the side as a child, until he received the news that both his parents had been killed in a train wreck. He inherited most of his parents estate and their business, but sold them both in order to raise enough money for Olivia to undergoe an operation that would nable her to have a baby. She had the operation, and later that year they found out that she was pregnant. On April 24, she died while giving birth to their only child. As soon as she died, he was so overcome with grief that he passed out. When he awoke in a hospital bed his only thought was of Olivia. Certain that she was not dead, he rushed back to the delivery room and confronted the doctor. Sure that everyone was lying to him, that his wife was not dead, he flew into a fit of rage and killed the doctor before fleeing back to his apartment, sure that that is where Olivia is. before he gets there, he is arrested and after a mad car chase is finally captured and convicted to 20 years in prison. He spent his time in prison but one night his wife appeared to him in a dream or whatever and reminded him of his child. Finally convinced that she has died, he now thinks for the first time of his child, the last piece of Olivia still left. Once he is released from prison, he immediately began his search for his daughter. Unfortunately, no one know where she is, there are no records of her past the age of 5 from the orphanage, all he can find there is an old crayon drawing showing a small blonde girl next to a man and underneath in a large scrawl written 'Me and my Father.' Holding that piece of paper he then resolves to stop at nothing to get his daughter back.